Beckoning of the Moon Goddess
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: "Goddess Selene. I thank you for allowing me to return to you when I failed in my duty as the avatar in your world. I thank-you for allowing me to love..." In death Queen Serenity must accepts her fate. No matter how cruel it may seems as her body turns to star light.


She cradled the broken corpse that had once been that of her daughters in her arms. A tender yet bitterly sad smile on her fair face not caring that her child's open wound was. The child's face was smudged with daubery, dirt, scarlet red blood as deep as Ares' armor. And worst of all, tear stains crystalized upon her daughter's thin cheeks. With a wretched sob that seemed to come from deep with-in her very soul she buried herself into the nape of her daughter's thin neck and gazed over to the body lying still amongst the traitors of the light. She wanted to shout and scream at him that this atrocity was all his fault. That he should have known his place, but such things were beneath her. And he was far from being the only one responsible for bringing about this hedonistic horror.

The Silver Millennia had ended, vanished from the mortal minds. Completely obliterated in the blink of an eye. All thanks to the mad workings of Chaos. Just like the Golden age of her mother's time. Something she never set eyes open as it was long before Selene saw the need to create her.

And there was not a thing she could have done now.

The people, her palace, the flowers all decaying before her very eyes. The very darkness her mother had fought had prevailed. Or rather one of its lap dogs had prevailed in ending it. She could do nothing now but watch as her kingdom crumbled around right before her very eyes. The very darkness her mother had fought so hard to banish had won. Chaos, the servant of that darkness had won the battle. His madness left an undying influence in the people's mind ever since the end of the first war. He had won the battle this time.

But never would he win the unending war he had started.

And even still not all was lost.

The Silver Crystal, the very thing created by the very blood shed by her mother soon escaped from her limp hand and fell to the ground as if fell limp against her side and soon she saw herself still holding the body of her daughter to her on the ground. She felt a sudden deep urge to try and climb back into herself but she knew that would never work.

She had given her life she her child could live again. So there would be hope again in her mother's world. And now...

"Queen Serenity..."

She knew who it was. She didn't need to turn around. Hades come personally to collect her himself instead of Thanatos. But that wasn't right. He had died in that ancient war long ago. She turned around looking behind her to a very young man who looked to be as old as her daughter. His eyes filled with apathy towards her. She felt not fear towards the God of the Underworld. He was on her side after all. But his raven black hair and piercing silver cat like eyes set a horrible familiar memory to awaken from deep within her mind. So her son was the man her mother had chosen to place as the new Hades. Had she done it out of some form of retribution? Or perhaps something else.

"You are..."

"Rest assure my Queen I hold no resentment towards you for your actions towards my... "_mother_." Please... Lady Serenity come with me. Your mother is waiting." he said softly holding out his hand for her to take.

She left with one final look at her daughter on the ground as she slowly vanished form her vision until she saw the white halls before her eyes.

She knew that hope had not escaped the mythical box. Her daughter would live again and bring the light back to the world. The Silver Crystal, the life blood of the world so hated by Chaos twinkled powerfully against the Darkness before before lifting itself into the light and vanishing towards the Earth. If she looked closely she could see Artemis and Luna, the two cats from the planet Mau she had taken in. Asleep in the charm she had placed upon them to sustain their youth suspended in the earth's gravity. They would star there unseen until they were needed.

She felt no fear for the future besides a dull ache in her beating chest.

"Do not be sad. I will make sure that the one responsible for this will suffer for her hedonistic crimes. That one who was _stupid_ enough to believe the worlds of Chaos' lap-dog." Hades said his voice hard and stern as he followed her through the courtyards of Olympus. Her mother's castle looming in front of her eyes.

A twisted smile so unlike the woman somehow met her lips.

"No... she deserves something more then that. I will be something much worse..." she said as she reached the throne room.

Hades watched her go as he stood at the doorway as she approached the throne of Selene. Hermes stood next to him a look of resignation on his tanned face.

"Hermes... this is..."

"I know... but it is her fate..."

"But still..."

Now standing before the throne of her mother she felt neither anger nor fear towards what was her fate. She knew that she would be able to watch her daughter once more through her own mother's eyes. And then one day, thought she dreaded it her daughter would be with her once again. She breathed in heavily and stepped forwards stopping near the stairs leading towards the throne her arms out as if accepting an embrace. Likewise, Queen Selene raised herself gracefully from her moon encrusted throne and walked forward before stopping near her oldest creation at the top of the stairs each secretly dreading what was about to happen. "Goddess Selene creator of this world. I... thank-you for allowing me to return to you when I have failed in my duty of protecting your world in your steed... And I thank-you for allowing me into your world as your avatar and allowing me to rule over it. I accept my fate in death... I... Thank-you for allowing me to love. To allow me to be with the subjects and your beloved second creation."

As she spoke her body slowly began to fade and as the words fell from her lips until an instant she vanished into nothingness but a starry night licked by the moon's graceful white light and gracefully drifting up towards the woman who's arms were also outstretched in an embrace.

Selene welcomed the part of herself she had let go to her once again holding the one true Star Seed close to her heart before it returned to her being. Her eyes widened and she clutched her chest as if trying to find her heart beat her eyes glowing slightly as if about to cry. But then it all but vanished as did the person once known as Queen Serenity. Vanished into her very being.

Slowly however she straightened up and turned away from the ones before her. Nehel watching her from the doorway.

"Oh Ra... it is too cruel..." she whispered to herself and with a swipe of her gown she left the throne room in a silvery light.

The many demi Gods and Goddess watched their ruler leave knowing full well that despite their feelings that this was much peculiar for a goddess to act. Gods and Goddess had attachment to their people but not love not even to their own person creations. Because they gave that love up and gave it to the people. But then again everything had been somewhat if not all out of touch since the Golden age's fall.

How they cursed the Nothingness.


End file.
